


All the Time in the World

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Cockblocking, Dogs, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Matthew escape, when they are finally about to be intimate for the first time they are cock-blocked by a little three legged dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

Matthew could feel his nerves jumping; killing the guards had heightened his adrenaline, but getting Will out and fleeing with him. It was much better. The first few hours Will was wracked with fear, but once they changed two their second set of ids he started to relax. 

They shared hot kisses in the rented car Will’s hands quick and hungry for skin, when it got close to going too far they had stopped and rented a motel for the night. Matthew didn’t want their first time to be in the front of a rented car. 

They had never been able to fully explore their relationship while Will was in the hospital, there had been too many chances to get caught and they had to keep it a secret so that they would be able to get a head start before anyone started to look for them.

Now the tension from the day had built up a desperate need to touch each other. They had hardly had time to grab their dog out of the back seat before they headed inside. To make sure they weren’t interrupted they gave him kibbles on the floor and used a lid from a peanut jar to put water in. 

While Will got the water Matthew followed behind him, running his hands over his sides and pushing his shirt up so he could feel his skin. 

Tripod lopped over and started drinking. It was close enough to contentment for them and they rushed to the bedroom, pulling shirts off in the process. Matthew sunk down onto the low bed, rolling over so he was on his back before he started to work off his pants. He wanted to watch Will even as he undressed he didn’t want to miss a second of the reveal. 

Instead Matthew watched as Will threw their one bag down and started digging through it. When the lubricant and condoms hit the bed next to him, he understood the pause and only wanted Will more. 

He already had his pants undone and striped them off, only hesitating on his underwear as to not make Will uncomfortable. 

Will seemed to feel no such hesitation as he stripped out of his pants and underwear together. Matthew had never been able to see where the trail down his belly led, of how his strong thighs looked without the coverage of his boxers. Matthew froze as he looked over Will fully nude for the first time. Will was already hard, his cock bouncing as he made his way to the bed. Matthew couldn’t think of a single word to say, he was mesmerized.

“You want me to help?”

Will offered, but he didn’t wait for an answer before he started dragging off Matthews boxer briefs. 

The moan in Will’s throat at seeing his fully exposed woke him up. He reached out and grabbed Will to him, giving him a hungry and crushing kiss. Will seemed to be just as needy as he was, shifting into his lap. Feeling his soft ass pressing down on his cock was making him lose his mind. He wanted to be inside him, he couldn’t wait to feel Will wrapped tightly around him. 

Will jerked back when he felt a fluffy little body against his leg. They both paused in what they were doing to look at the little pup. 

Matthew had always let the little dog on the bed since he got him; there had never been a reason to keep him away. Now he realised what a mistake that was. 

“No Pod, you can’t come on the bed tonight.”

Will climbed out of his lap, picking up the dog and setting him back on the floor. The only problem was as soon as he was down he jumped right back onto the low bed and kept trying to settle into their side. 

“Should we lock him out of the room?”

Matthew nodded at Will’s suggestion. The fluffy dog was easy to move and he was shuttled to the other room with ease. As soon as Will was shut outside they heard a little bump of him pressing against the door.

“He should be fine.” 

Matthew tried to reassure Will as he climbed onto the bed again. This time when Will settled into his lap he grinded down, letting Matthew’s cock press between his cheeks.

Will leaned forward again mumbling into his mouth.

“You look so good, I want you inside me. I’ve wanted so long.”

His words brought a noise deep from Matthew’s throat without his control. He could think of nothing better than finally being able to fuck Will, to be able to be joined to him. 

Will sat up lifting his ass so that he could slip his fingers around Matthew’s cock and lightly stroke it. His touch was only pushing Matthew more; he knew it was going to be difficult to hold back. That their first time would be rushed from their mutual need.

There was a whine at the bedroom door that broke through the haze of lust. Will looked over his shoulder at the door. 

“It’s okay Tripod, we’re in here.”

Will tried to comfort the dog, all the while Matthew’s hands rubbing his body. Matthew couldn’t help himself; it was amazing to have Will in front of him, with no bars between them. It was even better to be able to touch his warm skin. 

The whining didn’t stop and Matthew found he didn’t want the little dog in distress. Over the last few weeks he had grown to care for it even more than Will had. 

They shared a look before either of them spoke.

“Maybe if we let him in the room?” 

“He’ll just jump on the bed again.” 

They paused and kept looking at each other as a sad whine came from the other side of the door. Neither of them would feel good if they had to hear Tripod’s desperate sounds the whole time.

“Just let him in, we have all the time in the world now Will.” 

Will hesitated before climbing out of his lap. Before he went to the door he gave Matthew one last long look. 

As soon as the door was opened the little fuzzy body wobbled in, tail wagging as he shuffled around Will’s feet. He was acting as if they had been locked away from them all day. 

Matthew put his hand over his eyes and got off the bed, he knew they wouldn’t be getting any closer that night and he needed the release. 

He took one last long look over Will’s body and he climbed off the bed, it was hard to get so close to want he wanted and not be able to finish. 

“You can have the bathroom next.” 

He heard a huff of laughter behind him, but he didn’t stop to give Will a dirty look. 

Matthew closed the door behind him and took his cock in his hand, with thoughts of Will’s nude body and how it had felt on him. He thought of how Will’s hand and he pretended that it was him touching his cock. It only helped to speed him up and it didn’t take him long until he came. 

Will’s name was on his lips and he stayed still over the toilet for a while, thinking about the touches they shared that night. They had the rest of their lives now, he would be able to feel Will the next time. For now at least he had his warm body to lie next to and his lips to taste. 

When Matthew came out Will had his boxers on even though they hardly hid his erection. Tripod was mocking him by snuggling under one of his arms as they both laid on the bed. 

“I’m going to need a turn in there.”

Will’s eyes were on him as he made his way across the room.

“You’re on dog duty.”

Will lifted himself off the bed and Matthew had to resist following him in there. Watching Will would be almost as good, but he knew Tripod would be squirming around their feet. The whole trip was upsetting for him, he needed their extra care. 

Matthew found his own underwear in his crumpled up pants and slipped them back on. 

Tripod was looking up at him expectantly from the bed, his tail giving a small wag every time he stepped closer. Only when Matthew got onto the bed did the dog bumble over to him. Scooping the dog into his side and stroked through the soft fur, Matthew looked at the door of the bathroom and wished he was in there. 

Tripod finally settled down, his breathing calming and his little eyes closing. He was feeling sleepy himself from the rushed orgasm in the bathroom. Just before he slipped into sleep he heard Will’s gentle voice. 

“Want to make room for me?”

He looked at Will and then at the dog beside him, he lifted Tripod carefully and set him down near the edge so Will could join them. The dog hardly stirred next to him. 

Will fit himself into Matthew’s side, pulling the blankets over the two of them.

“I’m sorry.”

Will shook his head and before resting it on Matthew’s shoulder. They laid still for a while before a hand sneaked up to his abs, carefully stroking over them. He could feel Will watching how they tensed under his hand. 

“No need to be, like you said, we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> For brownberrypie.tumblr.com who wanted a story about Tripod cock blocking them.


End file.
